Shawn and Katy Meet Fiji: The Honeymoon
by donnajohale
Summary: a Shaty one shot about their honeymoon in Fiji where they discover that true paradise will always be each other.


Paradise. Paradise with the absolute love of her life was the only thing on Katy's mind at the moment as her and her new husband Shawn arrived at the Paradise Cove resort in Fiji for their honeymoon. Katy marveled at the beauty that surrounded them. The gorgeous tropical gardens, white sand beaches, and crystal blue ocean water, it was truly breathtaking.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Shawn asked with a smile as they walked arm in arm towards their private suite on the island. Katy leaned her head against his arm and smiled.

"Shawn, this is even more beautiful than I imagined it to be. I'm sure it must have cost a fortune, though." Shawn stopped them right outside the door of their suite. He held both of Katy's hands and gazed straight into her eyes.

"Babe, don't worry about that. The cost means nothing because I did this for you.

For us. You deserve this more than anything and I love you more than anything in this world, Katy Grace." He kissed the crown of Katy's head and then softly on her lips. Katy still got butterflies whenever they kissed, it was like falling in love all over again, and now it would feel that way for the rest of their lives.

"Shawn Patrick Hunter, I love you so much." said Katy, her voice breaking slightly. Shawn held her even closer in his arms and kissed her again on the top of her head. "And I love you." he responded. Shawn then took the key card out of his pocket and playfully waved it around. "You ready?" said Shawn excitedly.

"I'm ready, let's do this!" Katy laughed, clapping her hands together.

Shawn scanned the card and opened the door for Katy. "After you, my beautiful wife." he said.

When Katy walked into the room her jaw dropped, she was in complete awe of what she was seeing.

There were red rose petals leading from the doorway to the white canopy king sized bed, which had a nice bottle of champagne propped up between the pillows for the newlyweds. The room offered a luxurious serenity that had both of them speechless. It was gorgeously designed and perfect in their eyes. Katy walked towards the window that had a spectacular view of the ocean.

After Shawn settled down their suitcases, he went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Katy placed her hands on top of his and sighed. She always felt so safe and protected in his strong arms. Her dreams had finally been realized and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"This is so beyond beautiful, honey." said Katy softly.

"Mmm, yeah, but not as beautiful as you." he simply replied as he began giving her kisses on her shoulder and along the side of her neck.

Katy tilted her head back in response as the kisses and sucking became more rapid against her skin. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, and immediately crashed her lips onto his and they began a heated make out session. Shawn's hands caressed her body gently, cherishing every touch. He still couldn't believe he was here with the woman of his dreams and they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Shawn lifted Katy up into his arms and walked them over to the bed while never breaking the kiss. He gently laid her down on the bed and began kissing her from her lips down to her chest. His hands wandered underneath her sundress and he began roughly massaging her thighs, causing Katy to moan softly into the kiss.

Shawn started to pull off her dress when Katy sat up and said "Wait a minute, before we do this, I have a surprise."

"Oh do you, now?" Shawn inquired curiously, still trying to catch his breath.

"I do, so your handsome self will wait right here until I get back" Katy said and she gave him a playful tap on his nose.

"Well don't take too long.." said Shawn in a seductive tone. He took her face in his hands and kissed her one more time before she got up.

The man poured himself a glass of wine as he watched Katy grab one of her bags and head to the bathroom.

Shortly after, Katy stood inside the bathroom and called out to Shawn, telling him to close his eyes before she came out. Shawn happily obliged and could hardly contain his enthusiasm.

Katy sauntered over to where Shawn was leaning against the headboard of the bed, his eyes shut tight with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" she said.

When he opened his eyes, the man was completely stunned. Katy looked so sexy and desirable wearing a sexy black lingerie set.

"Katy y-you.." Shawn stuttered.

"Shh, don't speak, this is all for you, baby." she whispered as she stood right in front of him, placing a finger along his lips.

Katy crawled up to him on the bed and gently pushed him back and began kissing him, slowly at first, but then with more passion as emotions ran high. The woman pulled off his shirt and kissed him all over his chest and down to his abs. She glanced up at him with a mischievous grin on her face, and she pulled down his shorts without a second thought, revealing his boxers. She positioned herself on top of him and began french kissing him, their tongues battling against the other, Shawn's hands with a firm grip on her ass. She smiled to herself as she felt him hardening beneath her. She began grinding him slowly to tease him a little.

Shawn rolled over so that he was now on top of his wife. His lips never left hers as he rubbed her breasts through the thin silk fabric. He pulled off her top and gently massaged her breasts. "God, you're so beautiful" he cried. His lips made their mark from her neck, to her bare chest, and down to her flat tummy. As he made his way to her sweet spot, he began kissing and licking along her inner thighs. Shawn looked up to see her flustered and moaning for more, he was clearly pleased with himself.

Without any further hesitation, he quickly slid off the thong she was wearing and tossed it onto the floor. Shawn Hunter then proceeded to pleasure Katy in ways that would make both of them never want to leave the bed ever again.

Shawn's boxers were now off as well and Katy wrapped her legs around his torso, her nails digging into his back. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Shawn thrusted into her at a steady pace. Nothing in the world mattered except the two of them as they gave their hearts to each other in the most intimate way possible.

Shawn and Katy made beautiful, sweet love to each other for the first time as husband and wife.

About an hour later, the pair were cuddled naked in bed together, still on cloud 9 after the amazing sex they had. Katy was snuggled into Shawn's chest as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair.

"We should probably get up and go explore the island now." suggested Katy.

"Do we have to, though? I can do enough exploring right here in the room" he said, kissing Katy's lips.

"As nice as that sounds, we're vacationing on a beautiful tropical island. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I wanna enjoy it as much as possible."

"Besides..we can do this every night for the rest of our lives, remember?" Katy said as she looked at him, playfully biting her lip.

"I'm gonna need to get that in writing" Shawn joked. She giggled and shoved him a little.

Later that evening after sight seeing around the island and a romantic dinner for two, they also used that time to decide on a list of activities they would be participating in during their time in Fiji, which included but not limited to; swimming, yoga classes, massages, basket weaving, and most importantly, relaxing. The sun was now setting while the newlyweds walked hand in hand along the white sand beach.

"I know we just got here, but I'm already having the best time of my life. Thank you for marrying me. I'm so glad that I'm your wife" said Katy. Katy loved the feeling of being able to say that now.

Shawn felt his heart racing hearing Katy say those words. Everything she did or said meant the world to him. "I feel the exact same way. This taste of paradise with you is amazing but that's everyday that I'm with you. Whether it's Fiji or a crappy apartment in New York." They both laughed a bit. "And I'm glad that I'm your husband" He looked over at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw how big she was smiling.

He then took her arm, turning her towards him. He dipped her down and kissed her passionately. It felt like fireworks were going off in their soul. When he pulled away, Katy gave him a look, and you could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Reckless spontaneity, remember?" Shawn said with a shrug. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued walking the beach.

Life was beautiful. Their hearts and souls forever at peace.


End file.
